Eborpas
Eborpas is an anthropomorphic blue mushroom who produces plays. It is unknown how it was created, although it has been around for at least a hundred years. Background Eborpas is not willing to reveal its background, but it fruited many years ago in Antarctica. It had many crazy adventures, but ultimately decided to be a producer. It went and took acting class, and became an actor. It was usually a prop during scenes about woodlands. One play where it did star as a main character was "Twinkling around the Magical Fairy Forests", where it played the Mushroom Sprite Princess. Eventually it got enough money to build a stage and buy costumes. However, no penguin wanted to be in a play of it's because it was a mushroom, so it gathered up a bunch of puffles and made them be in a play it found written by Gaillard. Its pet koi and turtle were its costume designer and technician respectively, and it decided to direct the play, and it was a success to puffles, but penguins gave it mediocre or harsh reviews. It got butthurt with those and closed down its stage and spent the next few months trying a director to help him, but couldn't find any. That is, before it met Jenny. While looking for a director, it went to Club Penguin Island's stage. It met Jenny there, who it though had the passion to become a director. It enrolled her in an acting school, and she became a director the next year. Eborpas re-opened the stage, and Jenny directed it so well that she, Gaillard, and Eborpas became stars the next day. Soon penguins wanted to be a part of Eborbas' productions and he was very happy, including a young actress named Maddieworld. Jenny and Eborpas are currently working with each other on plays and other things. Anatomy Mushrooms generally don't talk and stuff, but Eborpas, along with some others, is an exception. It has a brain in his "head" which is how he thinks. It also contains pores for spores and a mouth. It doesn't feed through it mouth, there are hyphae on his rear end. It sticks his butt into a carcass whenever it's hungry, and mycelium sweeps into it and soaks up nutrients as the carcass slowly decomposes. Eborpas is biologically immortal, and sterile; it can only produce dead spores. Eborpas has a rapid healing factor, being able to re-grow its appendages almost overnight if it ever loses them. This happens often, as mushrooms are fragile. Eporbas doesn't have fingers, but is able to pick things up because its hands secrete a sticky fluid, as well as containing a pseudopod which acts as a thumb and allows it to grasp handles and bars. About Eborpas Eborpas is impatient, immature, vengeful, and attention seeking. It thinks that it should always have what it wants, and likes to hurt people that don't give it to it. Whenever a critic gives one of its plays a bad review, it usually pranks the critic in a horrible way, leaving no traces behind. One good quality it has is that is diligent. Eborpas works very hard to get its way, and rarely gives up. Many wonderful plays have been created in its stages. Eborpas is considered nice to hang out with when in a good mood. Eborpas is good at couture, and makes the costumes for its actors in the plays. It also makes posters with its less-than-superb drawing skills (it doesn't allow other people to draw them because it's "my play"). After becomming more popular and busy, it passed these most of these roles to Taylor. Eborpas also writes musicals, along with the songs, and is jokingly called "De Composer" by its friends and acquaintances. Gallery File:Eborpas_profile.png File:Eborpas_Stand.png File:Eborpas_back.png Trivia *Eborpas is the second character on this wiki to be a blue mushroom, after Professor Shroomsky (although it was born AGES before Shroomsky and is more blu-green while Shroomsky is dark blue) *Eborpas's name is saprobe spelled backwards. A saprobe is an organism, usually a fungus, that decomposes. *Eborpas is very weak, and can only pick up things that weigh less than 20 pounds, or it could risk tearing its limbs off. *Eborpas can survive decapitation. *Eborpas glows in the dark. *If you can't already tell, Eborpas has an ego, although it isn't very big. *It is also greedy. *Eborpas can play many musical instruments. It took a lot of practice to do this without fingers. *Eborpas is immune to the Love Gas. *It is the owner of Jenny, Lenny, Shelly, and Taylor, but treats them like equals. See Also *Awesome Drama Theater *Taylor *Gailard *Shelly *Director Jenny *Director Lenny *Professor Shroomsky *Eborpas goes China! Category:Characters Category:Music Category:Mushrooms Category:Theater